The Coalvane and the Krik Family Fued
The Coalvanes and the Krik Family Feud Chapter 1 Peter woke up at the sound of the rooster calling out on their farm. He sat up on his bed and pulled on his work boots and tied on his red sash. He looked across the small room at his older brother Nicholas Coalvane, or Nick as Peter called him. “Hey, Hey Nick time to get up we have to go feed the chickens.” Said Peter leaning of and tapping Nicholas. Nick looked up at Peter. “Can’t we wait a while?” He said rolling back over. “No Pa said we got to do it right when we wake up now get dressed and lets go. If we get done fast Pa said we could go hunting with him. Nick threw his homemade quilt off and slid on his boots then him and Peter headed out the door. Peter looked at the chicken house. He hated feeding the chickens, but if he had never gone hunting with his father and he was looking forward to it. He picked up the sack full of corn and spread it around the chicken house. Right when he did all the chickens came storming all around his feet pecking at him and the ground. He looked at Nick who was sitting there laughing at him. “Are you going to help?” Peter cried scooting the chickens away from his legs. “Give it here.” He said reaching out for the bag which Peter handed him then jumped away from the horde of chickens. After they finished Peter and Nick ran back to their small cabin their Father had in the woods on Port Royal. They ran inside to see their Father Eric Coalvane, and their Mother Anne Coalvane sitting at the table eating. “You ready to go hunting pa?” said Peter looking at Eric’s musket hanging on the wall. Eric wiped his mouth and look at the gun. “Well sons I guess its about time I take you hunting.” He walked over and lifted the long musket from the rods sticking out of the wall and began to load the gun. “Before we go though I have something for the both of you.” Eric stuck his hands behind his back and withdrew two flintlock pistols. “Wow Pa! Where did you get these?” Nick said as Peter and him ran too their father hugging him and taking their present. “Those are from when I was in the war. I’ve just been waiting until you were the right age, now lets go. Eric kissed Mrs.Coalvane and headed out with the two boys. Peter looked at his new pistol, It had a silver barrel and engravings on the wooden handle. He stuck it in his sash and followed his father deeper into the woods. As they got deeper in Peter could here all sorts of animals crying throughout the woods. “Right here boys, sit down against this tree and don’t move. The key is patience.” Eric said pointing at the ground. They all sat down and watched. Then after twenty minutes of waiting Peter saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He nudged his father with his elbow and Eric slowly turned his head to the right where Peter was looking, and Peter did the same. There was a buck standing there rubbing his long antlers up and down a large tree. Eric raised his musket and cocked the hammer back. “Cover you ears boys.” He whispered and then he pulled the trigger letting out a loud boom that echoed throughout the forest. Peter looked over to where the buck was standing and he was now lying on the ground. Eric and Nick stood up and walked over to the kill and were soon followed by Peter. “Nice one Pa!” Said Nick sitting beside the Deer and holding his antlers up. Peter counted eight tips. “Your going to have to help me now, Peter go grab that branch right there and we will tie him to that and bring him home for your momma to cook.” He said looking at the deer. Peter ran and grabbed the branch his father had pointed at and dragged it back to him. Then He and Eric both tied it to the branch with some rope their Dad had given them. “We are ready Pa said Eric lifting the stick up and setting it on his shoulder, and they all marched back home. Category:Fan Stories